


About bees and flowers

by creativwritingmind



Series: Ella [5]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, Tyler's teenie daugther
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 02:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10688115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativwritingmind/pseuds/creativwritingmind





	About bees and flowers

Slowing down the car and steering it to the sidewalk Josh checked his watch while waiting for Ella to get in. Smiling on the way the girl gave a high pitched scream and hugged him the drummer could still not help but growl a bit in her ear. "This better be really important babe, I gotta catch that plane in four hours and be in LA by tomorrow morning!" "It is, I promise!" Ella beamed at him, waving with her keys. "We can go home and talk there, mum and dad are out until the evening." "As you wish, princess!" the man gave. They smalltalked a bit until they reached the Josephs house. 

Following Ella into the rooms of the family Josh was striken by the realisation how incredibly genuine it felt to just come here, even when Tyler was not there. While they had been best friends throughout their band time they had truely become family over the past years. Ripping himself out of his thoughts before he could get melancholic Josh switched on the coffe machine and took out two mugs to prepare for them. Ella had slumbed down on the counter behind him and waited for him to shift his attention towards her. 

Humming thankfull as Josh handed her a mug the girl smiled. "So...what's urgent enough to have me fly over here in an instant?" the drummer asked, taking a deep dram of coffee. "Well...you know that Logan and I are together for a while now, right?" Gripping the counter with one hand Josh held back from spitting out the liquid. "You're not gonna telling me you're pregnant, right?" "What?" Warping her face a little Ella shook her head, "Nope, I'm not dumb! But...it kinda strikes the same topic." Rolling his eyes Josh leaned on the plate. "Terrific! Now you really soothed my worries!" 

"It's not THAT bad!" "Jeez, could you just spill already?" Taking a deep breath, obviously being very nervous Ella reached in her back pocket and threw a small package his way, which Josh caught it without difficulty. "I need you to show me how to use these." Raising an eyebrow, slowly ifting his head to meet her pleading gaze the drummers voice was slightly annoyed as he answered. "Ella...you made me fly four hours just to show you how a condom works? Babe, don't get me wrong, you know I'm always there for you...but why didn't you just watch a frickin youtube-tutorial or something?" Playing with her fingers, a nervous habbit she had inherited her father in, Ella didn't appear that confident anymore suddenly.

"I hoped we could talk about it a little too...I'm..." looking up at him through her eyelashes the girl finally admitted: "I'm scared." Letting his head drop for a moment, then standing up and starting to search for something usefull Josh decided that being uncle to Tylers daughter was even more adventurous then being his friend. "Then...why do you plan to do it anyway? You know there's no need to rush, there are several ways you guys can be together without actually..." "Josh I'm not twelve I know how sex works, right?" Ella interrupted him rudely, scoffing as he came back from his investigation and placed a rolling pin in front of her. "Well, not to offend you, but obviously you got no clue if you need me to show you this." 

Ripping the package open and taking one of the condoms out the drummer paused then to study the girls face. "Where does this come from so suddenly? I thought Logan is never pushing you into something?" Blushing Ella started to squirm on her seat a little. "He doesn't. It's actually me that mentioned that we...well..." "With sixteen." "Yeah, why not? Not everybody is as sacred as my parents, you know? In fact I'm pretty late to the party!" "Says who?" Cursing her uncle inwardly for being able to crack her open so easy the girl sighed deeply. "My friends. Anna had sex last year, Kathrin this summer and even Michelle did it two weeks ago! Logan and I are together for two years now."

"Hm." Bringing her attention to his actions by snipping before her eyes Josh made sure to go on with the task she had initially challenged him, like he ever did when he needed to distract her in order to make her talk. "Ok, be carefull when you rip the foil open. No nails, right?" Opening it and pulling the condom out with two fingers the drummer smirked on the redness even deepening on the girls face. "Ella...you're smart. You know that this is no race. It doesn't matter if the other girls already tried it...which I'm not even fairly sure of." "I know...but...I love him." Silence threatened to fall between the two of them, so the drummer hurried to get on. 

"Make sure you got the right side up." he explained his ministrations as he brought the small rubber to his mouth and blew in a bit, just to snatch the tip between two fingers. "Hold the end. This is important, ok, you don't want to have air in there, unless you want to get to know the joy of a ripping condom." "Haha. Very funny." "This is tended to be instructional, not comical." "Right, go on." Grapping the rolling pin with his free hand Josh made sure Ella was concentrated when he showed her how to roll of the condom right, then pulled it off the roll again and handed it to her. "Your turn."

While watching her fondle with the foil of a new one awkwardly Josh tried to get her to overthink again. "If Logan loves you he's ready to wait." "I told you he is. I am not." Giving himself a push the drummer decided to let the resposnible adult he should have been taken over for once. "You should wait. You're too young." Watching him over the condom she rose to her lips Ella blew sharply air in it and snatched the tip just like he had shown her. "Don't tell me you where stone-old like dad before you tried!" Nearly choking on his laugh Josh needed a moment to recover from that qoute, enough time to supervise Ella rolling the condom on the rolling pin and handing it back to him triumphant. 

"Your dad wasn't stone-old, but I can totally picture him trying to tell you that. Good job, by the way." Grinning back widely at him Ella tilted her head. "So...how old where you?" "Do we really need to have this conversation?" Reaching out her hand and tipping her fingers on his wrist, where her name was placed under his skin the girl nodded. "Yap. We do." "Damn. Ok. 17." "Guy or girl?" "Girl." "First guy?" "Gosh, Ella..." "Come on, Joshie!" Sighing the drummer probbed his chin on his hand. "Years later, 25." "Was it..." "NO, it was not your dad. Can we skip that please?" "How do i get him hard?"

Nearly answering out of reaction Josh reigned in his tongue at the very last moment and starred at her shocked. "Jesus, Ella!" "Please, I really need advise, Logan surely has experience and I don't want to be that dumb little girl not knowing what to do!" Pressing his fingers to his temple, trying to easy the pressure of the beginning headache he felt, the drummer wished he had never boarded that plane. Tyler would kill him if he knew about this. Getting on slowly, but determined Josh tried to make his way out of the situation. "Babe listen, I love you and you know I do everything for you but I just can't talk with you about that, ok? That's a topic you should go over with your mum." 

Snorting Ella let her dissapointment show in the thin line of her lips. "Dad was mums first guy, Joshie...you don't expect me to think she knows a lot of tricks, right?" "Oh, my god, I'm going to die." "What? I mean...it's DAD." Covering his face with his hands and biting down hard on his lips not to burst into another laughing fit Josh gave back: "Well, to be honest you might not know your father all to well when it comes down to this." Now it was the girls turn to turn deep red and be embarressed. "Ew, did you really have to do this?" "Hey, YOU started it!" 

Grapping the roll and standing up to clean it and toss the condoms in the trash Josh gave himself another push then as he really had wished he would have someone to talk to when he were that age. "See..." drying his hands and putting the roll back in the counter the drummer started, "it's not so much about what he likes then about what you like." Not really convinced, but listening intently Ella let her fingernails tap at the plate, waiting for her uncle to get on. "Like you said, Logan is old enough to pretty much know what he needs to...get excited. You on the other hand..." mumbling a few cursed to himself for even thinking about this, "...I suspect you not to have all too many ideas about how you can make your body...well...excited too." 

Shrugging the girl answered: "Well, I DO masturbate if that is what you're pointing at." "ELLA! Too much information, way too much information." Chuckling she hopped of her stool and got beside him, placing their mugs in the dishwasher. "But...to get to the point and over with this..." crossing his arms on his chest and leaning on the kitchen just like she did Josh looked down at her, realising that they didn't differe so much in heigth anymore. "Take it slow. Don't go all the way from the start. Explore a little. And let him explore. Find out what you like and show him, even more important, if you dislike something, show him too. If Logan really loves you he'll never find joy in anything that you don't feel comfortable with, so sleeping with him just to make him happy won't work anyway." 

Uncrossing her arms and throwing them around his neck, tipping on her toes to press a peck on his cheek Ella smiled in a way Josh had always fallen for since he first had her in his arms. "Thank you! I don't know what I'd do without you! Honestly, Joshie...Sometimes it really feels like I'm your daughter too." Gripping her head and pulling her in a headlock the drummer ruffled the girls bright green hair. "Your are, silly, you are." 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Waving for a cab Josh rubbed his tired eyes as his phone began to ring in his pocket. While greeting a driver and placing his bag into the trunk he fished it out and took the call, not looking at the identy first. Maybe he would have spared himeself a lot of trouble if he would have done. "Hello?" "Care to explain why I find your sunglasses and two used condoms in my kitchen?" "Shit." "You're so dead, man."


End file.
